Aera
, also known as Energy, is the life-force energy used by players, AIs, NPCs Lore characters and other living beings in Endless Utopia Online. Overview Aera is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power." It is a form of life energy that all individuals produce to some degree. Those who run out of it will die. This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body for its usage. Beings are capable of performing many superhuman feats with the help of their Aera. This discipline is known as Aera Arts. Aera is created when the physical energy, which is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise, is combined with the spiritual energy, which is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will, in turn, make the energy bigger in quantity and more powerful. The amount of Aera an entity has is not indicative of its power, but rather, of the entity's experience and abilities. In other words, in a battle between two individuals, the winner will not necessarily be the one with the biggest amount of Aera. What determines the winner, rather, is how one individual uses his/her energy in conjunction with his abilities, intelligence and experience to defeat the other (and of course, luck). It should also be remarked that the location where they are fighting can be of influence as well. In short, it's not how strong an entity is, it's rather what specifically an entity can do. This is made this way so that new players stand a chance of winning against players who have been playing the game for a longer time. Also, in some ways, it does not matter how much Aera one has, if individual fights against someone who has an ability that directly counters his, the first one is more likely to lose the encounter. The emanation of Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but the bigger the amount that pours out, the faster the user can get tired. Aera is also not limitless since all beings have a max capacity that they can use before it runs out and they need to rest to replenish it. With practice and training, the quantity can be extended. It is unknown if there is a limit to this extension. By receiving wounds or injuries, the quantity and power of the Energy can decrease. Aera is not normally visible but can be in high concentrations or other ways. When visible, it comes in a variety of colors. These colors vary depending on several factors, among them: technique being used, race and the purity of the user's heart. This energy reflects its owner's personality and emotions to some extent. According to some theorists, scholars, and experts in Aera, it's a power that goes beyond the mere superhuman abilities it allows. As it is known that everything in the universe is made of mater, which is made of atoms, which are formed by energy. And, as Aera is Energy, Aera is the medium that binds the whole universe together. Though Aera allows the student feats that would be impossible otherwise, it has certain limits. A notable example can be abilities that can be considered only of deities, such as manipulating time, giving life to objects or creating matter out of energy. Five Basic Principles In order to fully grasp and learn to use Aera, one must first learn the basics. These are the principles that every entity in the world of EUO knows. They are so basic that it's among the very first things that a player learns about EUO in an automatic tutorial and are a prerequisite to learn any technique. The order of study is: Shroud, Sense, Null, Release and Apply. Though more advanced players have mastered all five, it takes time for new ones to learn and apply with the right timing all the basic principles. Aera Shroud Since the emission of energy is a natural phenomenon for everyone that has not learned to control Aera, Aera Shroud allows the user to keep the Aera close to the body, without leaking away. This creates a layer of energy around the user, which depending on the amount of Aera being used, it can be visible or not. Aera gathered around the user looks similar to a viscous fluid extending a few centimeters from the user's body. Shroud is the very first of the five principles learned by any player that joins EUO. For most users, Shroud starts as an active technique that one must focus on to maintain, but eventually grows into a technique that can remain active passively. Practicing Shroud increases one's control over his own Aera. It can also serve, to some extent, as a basic defense against Aera attacks and physical attacks. Aera Sense The ability to sense the Aera emitted other beings relying on a "sixth sense". This allows beings to detect or perceive other beings within the world by perceiving the energy that "pours out" of them. Skilled players are even able to detect the Aera (and sometimes even the race) of players all around the world if the Aera is strong enough to be detected by him or her. The stronger and bigger the Aera is, the easier is for a player to detect it. Just like vision or audition have a certain limit to their range, an Aera Student has a limit to how far he can sense Aera. This limit or range can be extended notably, and it's unknown if there is a limit. Each being's energy is different and as such gives off a unique energy signature, much like fingerprints in the real world. Therefore, one can recognize the pattern of their acquaintances, even in long distances. This depends mostly on the skill of the player. Sudden changes in Aera pattern can mean that the person in question is under great stress or has received a grave wound. Aera Null By nullifying Aera, one stops the flow of Aera "pouring out", therefore hiding his/her presence from other beings. This is similar to closing a valve of water, the Aera simply stops flowing out of the body. By using this technique, it's more difficult for players to detect by sensing one's Aera. This can be very useful for tracking someone. However, if Null is utilized within a certain range from an Aera user, said user may notice the Aera disappearing, especially if that Energy is powerful. Nulling one's Aera can also relieve fatigue since it forces the body's external layer of Aera to be fully contained within. However, this leaves the body open for any attacks since the protection offered by Shroud is gone. A Null user is also particularly weak against emotional Aera attacks. Aera Release Aera Release focuses on projecting a larger amount of Aera than Shroud allows, and in that way, creating a flame-like radiation surrounding the user, which enhances the user's physical abilities and techniques being used at the time. This radiation is colloquially referred to as "Aura". Using Aura, however, means that the user is expending that Aera, and therefore, will get tired faster. Release is a show of power, and it can be used to intimidate since it's often a demonstration of the user's raw power. This is why by the phrase "show me your Aura" generally means that they want to see the results of one's training. Release generally can't do anything by itself, but when projected with hostility, nearby users not using Shroud or entities without knowledge of Aera can receive negative be paralyzed, get sick. Aera Apply Aera Apply is the usage, release or transmission of Aera so it can carry out certain functions. Depending on the method being used to manipulate Aera, the way of application varies. For instance, the application of Fire is to heat Aera enough it becomes fire, while Transmutation deals with picturing certain substance in the mind and trying to copy the characteristics that element with Aera. The application is also notably influenced by the race of the user and his/her Aera type. Following the two previous examples, it is easier for a Draco to use Fire more than any other of the basic elements, while it will be easier for a Transmutator to use Transmutation, rather than the other six forms of Energy Bending. At the same time, it is quite difficult for a Nymph to use Fire, and for a Manipulator to use Transmutation. Therefore, Aera Apply is a very generic term that signifies a certain technique. It is also important to control the amount of Aera poured into a technique. Because Aera takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build-up, the key to its use is not actually having Energy but instead being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. In order to have good control over his own energy, a player should only use as much as they need to perform a given ability. If they mold more Energy than needed, the excess is wasted and they will tire out faster from its loss. If they do not mold enough, a technique will not be performed effectively, if at all, likely creating problems in a combat situation. Advanced Principles After learning the five principles and have some experience with them, a student is able to learn a series of advanced techniques that are the result of derivations or/and combinations of the Five Principles. Unlike the Five Principles, these advanced principles are not necessary to learn to perform a technique. However, learning to use them allows for a better Aera Control, and gives more options for combat. Aera Enfold Is an advanced application of Shroud, and arguably the Advanced Principle that is easier to grasp. It allows the user to envelop an object with Aera, allowing them to strengthen the weapon and use it as an extension of the body. This technique is a prerequisite to the more advanced technique Elemental Flow. Aera Enfold is also the perfect way to counter a Metal user who wishes to use his opponents' weapon against himself. Aera Focus Aera Focus is an advanced form of Shroud, and it allows the user to concentrate more of their Aera into one or more parts, strengthening that part of the body, but rendering the rest of the body more vulnerable (though not completely). If dominated well enough, Focus is a way of balancing attack and defense. Aera Point Aera Point is a technique that allows players to concentrate all of their Energy into a single part of the body. It is a combination of Aera Shroud, Null, Focus, and Release. With Focus, one is able to gather more Aera into one point of the body, while with Shroud, one prevents Aera from leaving the body, while with Null, one stops Aera from flowing to the rest of the body, and with Release one increases the amount of Aera used. This makes the body part incredibly powerful, at the expense of leaving the rest of the body without any energy to cover it, rendering it defenseless. Therefore, Aera Point is a purely offensive technique. To be easier to learn, an incomplete version of this technique can be used by not using Aera Release. Aera Current Techniques Before using a technique, it is necessary to have a good grasp of all Five Basic Principles. Without proper control of their energy, a player will produce an ineffective or weakened technique which will lead them to lose their fight. There are thousands of standard techniques that come with the game, but the game also lets players create their own techniques and abilities. That way, the player creates his own signature fighting style. The techniques in EUO are classified into two big branches of techniques in EUO, and each has a different set of rules, and each branch is divided into several smaller branches. The two branches are: *'Elemental Bending '''deals with changing the physical properties of Aera into an element or controlling an element existing within the vicinity of the user. Elemental Bending reflects the user's race. *'Energy Bending' deals with different ways of manipulating Aera without giving it any elemental properties, such as enhancing one's physical capabilities, summon weapons or other beings, manipulate non-elemental substances, create illusions, among other capabilities. Energy Bending reflects the user's individuality. The power of the technique depends on the amount of energy that the player is able to focus on that certain ability without losing control. There are also some skills that can be only used by players of a specific race or players of certain groups or organizations. Techniques of certain races cannot be learned by players of other race (with exception of Hybrids of that race). On the other hand, skills of certain groups or sects can be learned by other players. This is why the groups who possess these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them in order to make sure that no one other than the members of the group or clan learn them. As such, they are generally passed down through oral means instead of being written down or recorded. A few abilities require a special ability or lineage and, as such, are usually the pride and fame of the organization that possesses them. These techniques cannot be copied through any means of observation. Ranks Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a technique, the techniques are ranked differently. There are six different levels: *'Rank F''' - Tutorial level techniques. Only the Five Basic Principles of Aera are ranked here. *'Rank E' - Basic level techniques. The Advanced Principles of Aera are ranked here, alongside the most basic Energy Bending techniques and the most basic techniques in the Six Prime Elements. *'Rank D' - Average level techniques. Many of the advanced techniques of the Six Prime Elements are ranked here, next to the advanced techniques of the six Aera-Types. *'Rank C' - Advanced level techniques. The basic techniques of secondary elements (Augmented Elements and Combined Elements) are ranked here alongside Energy Bending techniques that combine two Aera-types. *'Rank B' - Professional level techniques. The highest level techniques of the Prime Elements are ranked here. The advanced techniques of Augmented and Combined Elements are ranked here, as well as Energy Bending techniques that combine three Aera-types. *'Rank A' - Extreme level techniques. Highest-level Secondary Elements and Crafted Elements techniques are ranked here. Extremely powerful crafted techniques are also ranked here. Generally, this is the level of race leader-level techniques. *'Rank S' - Supreme level techniques. Generally the level of the lore of legendary or mythical figures in EUO. So far, no player has ever reached this level. Types of Aera Regular Aera The regular energy that every being in the game possesses, no matter if they are a player, AI, NPC, Monster, etc...The characteristics of energy vary according to race, personality, and other factors. Godly Aera The theoretical Aera that the deities that created EUO posses, and used to create the world out of nothingness. These gods are believed to not only possess an immeasurable amount of Aera, but they emit their own unique Aera. It is believed that Godly Aera cannot be sensed by any beings with regular Aera. Trivia *Aera is based on the Esotericism term of Energy and Ki/Qi/Chi. **Aera is mostly inspired by Ki from Dragon Ball, Chakra from Naruto and Nen from Hunter x Hunter. *The term Aera is derived from the Greek word "Aer" (ἀήρ, "air"), which in ancient Greece was considered synonym to the word Pneuma (πνεῦμα, "breath") what in a religious context means "spirit" or "soul". Navigation Category:EUO Terminology Category:EUO